Tuxedo Jake
Tuxedo Jake is premium character in Bloons Tower Defense Adventure Time. He primarily gains income as well as supports other towers, much like the Banana Farm and Monkey Village, respectively. By default, he grants all characters and allies with a 5% (?) discount. He costs $600 in the game. He is unlockable with a one-off purchase of $9.99 USD. Statistic Upgrades *'Busker' $600: Drops cash bundles every round **'Musician' $1150: Drops more cash bundles each round ***'Superstar'^ $4800: Drops even more cash bundles each round **'Royalties' $500: Increases the value of cash bundles *'Turn it up!' $500: Increases the range of all nearby characters range **'Allegro Tempo' $1200: Increases the attack speed of all nearby characters ***'Full Orchestra' $370: Increases the boost given by all musical instruments ***'Inspiring Melody' $3500: Nearby characters can pop any bloon type ****'Catchy Tunes'^ $3000: Characters receiving boosts from Jake will give that boost to characters near them *'Rock Out!' $5500: Ability: Attack the bloons with the power of rock! (Requires Level 3) **'Fortune' $7700: Bloons popped by the rock out attack drop cash bundles (requires Superstar, Level 7) **'Fame' $5500: Characters near Jake get a speed boost while he's rocking out (requires Catchy Tunes, Level 5) ^Tuxedo Jake can only have one of the upgrades between: Superstar, or Catchy Tunes (and their respective requirements). Star Boost Tuxedo Jake will receive the following permanent boosts as he levels up: *2 stars - Base range increased by 2 *4 stars - Base effect discount increased by 2% *6 stars - Base price decreased by $100 *8 stars - Base range increased by 3 *9 stars - Base effect discount increased by 3% *10 stars - Starts with Busker upgrade pre-purchased for free Quotes When placed: *"Best seat in the house!" When tapped: *"*clears throat elegantly* La-la-la-la-la-la-laaaa!" *"Right you are! *"Okay!" *"Uh-huh?" When upgraded: *"Tuning up!" *"Music to my ears!" *"Maestro!" Strategies TBA Version History ;1.2 Inspiring Melody cost increased ($1500 --> $3500) Busker cost increased ($400 --> $600) Busker cash bundle value decreased ($50 --> $30) Royalties bundle value decreased ($TBA + $TBA per star --> $50 + $2 per star) Musician number of bundles decreased (TBA + 1 per TBA stars --> 5 + 1 per 3 stars) Superstar number of bundles decreased (TBA + 1 per TBA stars --> 9 + 1 per 3 stars) ;1.4.1 * All Tuxedo Jake upgrades no longer receive star bonuses. * Tuxedo Jake will receive permanent buffs based on the character level: **2 stars - Base range increased by 2 **4 stars - Base effect discount increased by 2% **6 stars - Base price decreased by $100 **8 stars - Base range increased by 3 **9 stars - Base effect discount increased by 3% **10 stars - Starts with Busker upgrade pre-purchased for free ;1.5 Tuxedo Jake's base cost is decreased ($1100 --> $600) Royalties cost reduced ($3800 --> $500) Musician cost reduced ($2300 --> $1150) Musician drops 6 cash bundles instead of 5. Superstar now requires both Musician and Royalties upgrades. Superstar now drops 6 mega bundles of $250 each. 1.7 Turn It Up range changed from +15% to +4 Gallery TowerTuxedoJakePortrait_large.png|Tuxedo Jake tuxjake.jpg|Unlocking Tuxedo Jake Tuxjake pre-1.2.1.png|Tuxedo Jake upgrade map (before Version 1.2 nerfs) Category:Heroes Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD